


Keeping Promises

by Lbilover



Series: Chicago Reunion Series [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Floor Sex, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lbilover/pseuds/Lbilover
Summary: Hot, steamy, no-holds-barred, totally naked, in-person sex pretty well sums it up.





	Keeping Promises

**Author's Note:**

> The second of a short series of interconnected fics set around Sean surprising Elijah in Chicago where he's filming a movie. This is established relationship Sean/Elijah, post-LOTR filming.

“Welcome to Chicago! This is a real pleasure, I’m a big fan of all your movies.” Despite the fact that it’s dark out, the driver of the taxi they’ve hailed outside O’Hare has instantly recognized Sean and Elijah, and he’s clearly thrilled to have two Hollywood celebrities as his passengers.

As the taxi pulls away from the curb and merges into the flow of traffic headed toward the airport exit, the driver, a soft-voiced middle-aged African-American, makes eye contact with Sean in the rear-view mirror. “I just loved _Rudy_ , Mr. Astin,” he says, and launches into a story about watching it recently with his grandchildren and how they teased him because he could recite so much of the dialogue by heart. 

Sean is tickled pink by the story, Elijah can tell, and he is soon deep in conversation with the driver, whose name is Ray. Sean being Sean, within a few minutes he’s on a first-name basis with Ray, and they are swapping stories about their families. Elijah is incredibly glad that for once it’s Sean getting the lion’s share of the attention, not him (‘hey, it’s Frodo’, or ‘hey, aren't you that little dude from _Lord of the Rings_ ’, or even ‘hey, it’s Harry Potter’), because all he wants to do is soak in Sean’s unexpected presence here at his side, and fantasize about what’s going to happen when they are finally alone in their hotel room… _hot, steamy, no-holds-barred, totally naked, in-person sex_ is what Sean has promised, and Elijah means to hold him to that promise- every word of it.

All the fantasizing has predictable results. Elijah’s been half-hard since first setting eyes on Sean unexpectedly waiting for him by baggage claim, and now his cock is pressing painfully against the fly of his jeans. How the hell is he supposed to last until they are alone? It’s been far too long since they’ve been together. He wonders what Ray would think if he crawled into Sean’s lap and straddled him, begged him to fuck him hard right now, pulled down his jeans and Sean’s… 

Yeah right. Shit. Elijah leans back and pulls his messenger bag discreetly over the bulge in his lap and settles for staring at Sean’s face instead, watching the play of light and shadow across it as they drive under the streetlights that line the highway into downtown. Sean’s face is so expressive and lived in, so… not-Hollywood. He isn’t ashamed to look his age, and if there’s anything in this world sexier than the laugh lines that deepen around his eyes when he smiles, or the way his upper lip protrudes over the bottom and his mouth gives that funny little sideways quirk when he smiles, Elijah doesn’t know what it could be. Sean hasn’t gelled his hair today, and that one errant strand that to Sean’s annoyance refuses to be tamed has fallen down over his forehead. Elijah itches to touch it and test its softness, to wind it around a finger, and use it to pull Sean down into a kiss…

Elijah shifts uncomfortably in his seat. Catching the movement, Sean glances at him and smiles, a knowing and all-too-sympathetic smile. Still talking a mile a minute to Ray, he slides one hand between the small of Elijah’s back and the velour seatback, and deftly tugs up first his plaid button-down and then his white cotton tee, baring the skin beneath. Sean’s fingers settle there, and begin tracing small random circles on the sensitive spot at the base of Elijah’s spine, the one he knows drives Elijah mad. 

Elijah bites his bottom lip hard against a moan that threatens to escape as Sean’s warm touch sends shivers of pleasure racing up his spine, and every hair on his body stands on end as if electrified. But to his surprise, those warm fingers don’t linger there but slide lower, and slip beneath the waistband of his jeans and plaid boxers. Elijah’s breath stutters to a stop when he realizes what Sean intends. Oh, sweet Jesus. His entire body breaks out in a sweat of anticipation as Sean’s index and middle fingers work their way down into the cleft of Elijah’s ass, rubbing and then tugging gently on the coarser hair there. It’s like being struck by lightning. Arousal sizzles through him; his insides clench up hard, and then relax as if turned to melted butter. _rub… tug… rub… tug…_

Elijah is biting his lip so hard he expects to taste blood any second, and he struggles not to let out any sound that might alert the oblivious, chatty cabby to what is going on just behind him. Elijah slides a hand beneath the messenger bag, finding the top button of his jeans. He unfastens it and the one below to relieve the unbearable pressure on his crotch a little but even more to allow Sean’s fingers better access. 

_Don’t fucking stop_ , he mentally begs Sean. Sean doesn’t. With just his middle finger now, Sean pushes further down into the damp cleft until he reaches his goal, and begins lightly caressing the puckered opening to Elijah’s body and the heat within. Elijah’s head falls back and his eyes drift shut, and everything starts to fade from his conscious mind except the unbearably erotic sensation of Sean’s blunt finger circling and dipping and lightly pressing inside him, and then withdrawing to circle and dip and press again. Sean’s still talking to Ray, Elijah hears his voice as a far-off buzz, indistinct as a mosquito. 

_Jesus, how can he keep talking while he’s got his finger in my ass and he’s… ohmyfuckinggodSeanie…_ This time Sean has pressed harder, until the tip of his finger has breached the tight ring of muscle, and it’s inside Elijah up to the second knuckle. Instinctively Elijah pushes back and down, trying to bring it further inside, but it’s impossible the way he’s sitting and with his jeans still on. 

The smallest sound, hardly a whimper, of frustration escapes him. The sensation is incredible, but not incredible enough. He needs more: another finger, two more, deep inside and curling to find his prostate and stroke it… “Seanie,” he says, the barest thread of pleading breath.

There’s a blast of static and some garbled words. Ray picks up his mike and begins talking into it. Sean takes advantage of the distraction to lean over and whisper into Elijah’s ear, “You okay?” 

His finger is still inside Elijah, working him, softening him, and Elijah’s insides are molten now, flowing with liquid heat. He’s never been so fucking aroused and frustrated at once in his entire life. 

“Jesus, Irish, are you trying to fucking kill me?” he whispers back.

“Just want to be sure you’re ready for that hot, steamy, no-holds-barred, totally naked, in-person sex we’re going to be having.” He runs his tongue quickly around the rim of Elijah’s ear, and adds softly, “Wish I could do that somewhere else.”

Elijah’s cock is throbbing painfully and his nipples are peaked and they ache so much that the mere touch of his cotton tee against them is torture. He clutches the messenger bag with a white-knuckled grip to keep his hands from moving to either source of his discomfort. “You bastard, I’m going to have permanent button marks on my dick,” he gasps.

“I’ll kiss them better, Elwood,” Sean promises, and licks his ear again.

“Seanie…”

“We’re here, folks,” says a cheery voice, and the taxi glides to a halt outside their hotel. Bright light floods the interior of the cab, and Elijah spots a uniformed doorman hurrying over to the cab to get the door.

“Shit.” 

“Double shit.”

There’s a scramble as Sean pulls his finger out of Elijah’s ass like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and Elijah hastily fumbles with the buttons of his jeans, while he thanks god for the overlong plaid shirt he’s wearing. Although he’s not sure even that’s going to be enough to hide the size of his erection, and he doesn’t dare try to rearrange things. He’s so aroused right now that one touch of his hand might send him off like a rocket. 

The doorman opens the cab door for Elijah and he slides out, holding his messenger bag in front of him like a shield. He doesn’t give a shit if he looks like some suspicious country boy afraid he’s going to be mugged in the Windy City. He’s peripherally aware of Sean paying Ray and tipping him so generously that the older man is nearly incoherent with gratitude, and then Sean has Elijah by the elbow and they are going through the moving doors, while a porter follows behind with their luggage. They cross the vast marble-floored lobby far too slowly for Elijah’s liking. The touch of Sean’s right hand on his elbow reminds him of where that hand has just been and where he desperately wants it to be again. 

_Hurryhurryhurryhurry_ , Elijah urges Sean silently, staring at the back of Sean’s bent head as he stands at the front desk and fills out the necessary information on a form for a bored-looking hotel employee who has clearly seen and dealt with one too many celebrities in her time. Elijah has never been left at this particular stage of arousal before, and it’s making him crazy, almost crazy enough to tackle Sean to the lobby floor and start tearing at his clothes, and give that bored-looking desk clerk one more reason to think celebrities are fucking lunatics. Hell, he feels like a fucking lunatic. 

_Hurryhurryhurryhurry_. His battered leather boot beats an impatient tattoo on the shiny black marble. Give Sean the fucking key already. Come on come on…

Sean accepts a key card from the clerk, thanks her and turns. What he sees in Elijah’s eyes is enough to galvanize him into action. “Come on,” he echoes Elijah’s words, taking him again by the elbow, and they stride side by side toward the elevators, the porter practically having to run to keep up with them.

_Hurryhurryhurryhurry_

All the way up to the 10th floor in the elevator, the porter, a kid obviously new to the job and unaccustomed to meeting celebrities, gawks at Elijah. Or maybe it’s the demented look in his eyes that’s holding the kid mesmerized. Elijah’s nothing but a bundle of jittery, over-aroused, frustrated nerves, and if the kid wasn’t in that elevator with them, he’d have hit the emergency stop button and by now had both his and Sean’s jeans down around their ankles and Sean fucking him hard, pressed up against the mirrored walls. The idea of it, of being able to watch in a mirror as Sean fucks him against the wall, is so impossibly hot that his hand actually starts to stray toward the row of buttons, but just then there is a loud ding. The elevator lurches slightly, stops, and the doors open. 

_Hurryhurryhurryhurry_

Of course their room has to be at the far end of the hall. The closer they get to their room, and privacy, the more frantic Elijah is getting. He watches Sean fumble with the key card, putting it in backwards first, and looking as if he’d like to kick the door in when it doesn’t open, and then at the flush in his cheeks, and then down at the front of his jeans. He almost laughs when he realizes that Sean is nearly as desperate as he is, but it’s really no laughing matter. Sean tries the key again. This time the green light appears and he opens the door and holds it for Elijah. The porter makes to follow with their luggage, but Sean shakes his head emphatically. “We’ll take it from here,” he says, “thanks.” Whatever bill he pulls out and hands to the kid causes his jaw to drop. He’s still babbling his thanks as Sean yanks their suitcases into the room and closes and locks the door.

And then lunges for Elijah just as Elijah lunges for him. They grip each other fiercely, hands twining almost painfully into each other’s hair, and grind their bodies together as their mouths fuse in a desperate, bruising kiss. Sean backs Elijah up against the wall, and presses his hips hard into Elijah’s, then drags them back and forth, rubbing their cocks against each other over and over. 

“Oh.” Elijah’s head falls back against the wall with a thud as indescribably intense sensations rush through him. If Sean hadn’t been holding him there, his knees would’ve given out.

Sean’s hands push up beneath Elijah’s tee shirt, and he scrapes his fingernails across Elijah’s hypersensitive nipples while his mouth latches onto the side of Elijah’s neck, down near the collarbone, just above the line of his tee shirt. He suckles the delicate skin hard, hard enough to leave his mark in a bruise that will have to be covered with heavy make-up tomorrow when Elijah begins his shoot. Elijah doesn’t give a flying fuck. It feels so fucking fantastic to know that Sean has completely forgotten his usual caution and marked Elijah as his own. 

Sean finally lifts his head, breathing hard, the sweat trickling down his temples, his hands splayed possessively across Elijah’s chest, his hips still pinning him to the wall. “Mine,” he says in a voice Elijah hardly recognizes. His eyes are pure emerald, and filled with a possessive light. “You’re mine, Elijah.” 

“Then finish what you started in that taxi,” Elijah says breathlessly, pushing Sean back and frantically kicking off his boots, “and fuck me, Sean. I can’t wait anymore.” He starts attacking the buttons on his jeans. “Where’s the lube? Please tell me you didn’t forget lube.”

“Are you kidding? It’s the first thing I packed.” Sean crouches next to his suitcase and unzips it in short frantic tugs, and starts flinging the contents aside as he hunts for the Astroglide. “Shit. The TSA searched my luggage and the fuckers disarranged everything. Where the fuck is it?” By the time he has located the tube buried at the bottom of the suitcase, Elijah is completely undressed, and lying on his back on the rug. He spreads his pale thighs in invitation, and crooks one arm underneath his head, propping it up the better to watch Sean, while his arm rests across his belly. He takes his now fully-erect cock, curving up over his belly, into his hand and strokes himself lightly. He moans softly. “Seanie, hurry the fuck up, will you?”

“Jesus, Elijah.” Sean stares at him, captivated by the sight of his unselfconscious eroticism. Elijah watches Sean avidly as he begins to undress, as if he’s the most talented and eye catching male strip teaser in the world. For once, Sean seems too aroused to worry about his weight or his age or how he might appear to Elijah. 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous, Sean,” Elijah says, loving the awkward haste with which Sean is undressing, so unlike his usual precise, fold-everything-neatly-as-you-go self. Sean’s hands are visibly shaking and he can’t seem to tear his eyes away from Elijah’s hand, as he languidly strokes his dick over and over, moving the loose skin up and down. Elijah deliberately thumbs a droplet of liquid from the head, and, holding Sean’s gaze, places the finger in his mouth and sucks on it. A damp spot appears on Sean’s boxers, tented out by his own erection. 

“Jesus, Elijah,” he says again, as he pulls his tee shirt over his head and throws it carelessly aside on top of the heap of once neatly folded clothes from his suitcase. His pale blue boxers are tossed aside last of all, and Elijah’s mouth goes dry with desire at the sight of Sean’s arousal, impressive even for him. _I do this to him_ , he thinks, still amazed even after all the time they’ve been together. Then Sean is sinking to his knees between Elijah’s thighs, and uncapping the lube.

“Seanie, let me,” Elijah says, pushing himself up on his elbow, and reaching for the lube. This is a part of their lovemaking he has always enjoyed, slicking the lube over Sean’s cock, making him moan and tremble.

“Not this time,” Sean says, squirting lube into his palm, then carelessly dropping the tube and rubbing his hands together. “I won’t last if you touch me, Lij, and I…” he bites back a moan as he quickly slicks the gel over himself, “I need to be inside you. I’ve missed you, missed this…” He leans down, and braces his hands on either side of Elijah’s head. Sean stares down into his eyes, and seems to forget what he was going to say.

“…so much,” Elijah finishes for him. He brings his knees in toward his chest, and then straightens his legs so that the backs of his knees drape over Sean’s broad shoulders, and his heels rest against his back. He runs his hands restlessly up and down Sean’s rigid biceps. “So have I, Seanie. Now fuck me before I go mad. Please.” 

Sean shifts his hips to one side, and his right hand moves toward Elijah’s ass. 

“No, not necessary,” Elijah shakes head back and forth on the carpet, deep blue carpet with a gold fleur de lys pattern that by contrast makes his pale body glow like a moonstone in the shadowy hall. “I’m ready, Sean, trust me. I’ve never been more fucking ready. God, what you did to me in that taxi… you fucker, you nearly killed me.” 

“Sorry,” Sean says mendaciously, shifting back into position.

“Liar, you loved every second of it,” Elijah replies, “Now come on, Irish, fuck me before I go out of my mind.”

Sean takes himself in hand, and guides the flared head of his cock to Elijah’s opening. Holding Elijah’s eyes with his own, watching carefully for any sign of discomfort, he presses forward into the tight, narrow passage. It yields to him easily. Elijah was right; he was ready. Knowing this, Sean doesn’t hesitate, but pushes forward steadily, forcing Elijah’s knees up by his ears. A soft gasp escapes him as he fills Elijah, as his cock is surrounded and absorbed by the buttery warmth. Sean doesn’t stop until he is all the way in, spurred on by Elijah’s heels digging into his back, by his whimpering gasps, by his ragged nails biting into Sean’s forearms. Only when he is completely buried in that blissful heat and tightness does Sean pause, holding back his nearly desperate desire to start thrusting hard, and gasp, “Are you okay?”

For answer, Elijah grabs Sean by the ears, pulls his mouth down to his own, and kisses him, open-mouthed and wet, sucking on Sean’s tongue while he squirms impatiently, urging Sean to move, to give them both what they so desperately want and need. Blindly Sean does, as instinct takes over, and he snaps his hips forward so hard that Elijah slides backward on the carpet. Over and over, Sean thrusts, drawing his eager cock out part way and then driving it in again with so much force that they are gradually moving in the direction of the bedroom. 

Elijah’s cock is trapped between them so tightly he can’t grab it with his hand. But experience has taught him that the mere friction from Sean’s body as he moves against Elijah will bring him to release, and the mat of hair on Sean’s chest is soon sticky with precome.

Sean knows from experience the precise angle to thrust to brush against Elijah’s prostate, and he does, over and over, making Elijah sob mindlessly with pleasure. His skin is feverishly hot and his mouth is open and panting for breath, his hands are clutching Sean’s shoulders so tightly they’re leaving fingerprint-shaped bruises. 

“Seanie, Seanie,” he gasps, thrashing his head on the carpet, wondering if he might actually die from the intensity of the ecstasy he’s experiencing. His eyebrows contract as his climax, sudden and spectacular, rushes over and through him like an express train. He stiffens and cries out, “ _Fuck! Oh fuck!_ ” And as he comes in long, glorious spurts, he hears Sean’s breathless laugh in his ear: “You’re so eloquent, Lij.”

But Elijah doesn’t care: he feels boneless and weightless and wondrous, and Sean is still moving inside him, and it is perfect bliss to lie there and stroke Sean’s sweat-damp hair and murmur incoherent love words as his thrusts grow shorter and shorter and he nears his own climax. Then with a wordless hoarse cry muffled in Elijah’s neck, Sean finds his own release. His entire body grows rigid for a long moment, the muscles in his arms standing out in sharp relief, and then Elijah feels the warm flood of Sean’s semen bathing the inside of him, and Sean’s arms give out and he collapses on top of Elijah, fighting for breath.

“Fuck,” Sean moans after a moment, “Oh fuck, Elijah, that was…” Words fail him.

“Looks like someone besides me has lost his eloquence,” Elijah jokes. “How about amazing? Awesome? Unbelievable?” He is cradling Sean’s head tenderly in his arms, and he can feel tremors like the aftershocks of an earthquake running through his body. 

“Add the word fucking in front of all of those and you’re in the ballpark.” Sean turns his head and kisses Elijah sweetly on the lips, and then they simply stare at each other, blue eyes lost in green, both satiated and deeply, deeply in love. Having shared the most profound intimacy two people can share, neither wants to move or let this moment go. But flexible as Elijah is, the muscles in his ass and thighs are starting to cramp painfully. 

“Seanie…” He strokes Sean’s cheek apologetically.

Sean nods, understanding, and carefully separates their bodies. He rolls away so that Elijah can lower his quivering legs to the floor and stretch them out, and then he moves close again and pulls Elijah into his arms, neither of them caring that they are a sweaty, sticky mess. “You okay?” Sean asks with quiet concern, running a gentle hand up and down Elijah’s arm. “I was kind of rough.”

“Other than a little rug burn on my back, I am so okay. I love it when you lose control, Seanie. I love _you_ , Seanie.”

“I love you, too. God, I love you, Elijah. But I am sorry about the rug burn. I was so fucking desperate to have you the second we got through the door, I couldn’t wait.” Sean is contrite.

“Don’t you dare apologize, Sean.” Elijah shakes him a little in mock anger. “I think that was the most awesome display of fucking power mankind has ever witnessed. Look how far we traveled.”

Sean glances back down the hallway to where they started, a good ten feet away, and whistles softly, impressed despite himself. “Jesus.”

“Now _that’s_ what I call ‘hot, steamy, no-holds-barred, totally naked, in-person sex’. You sure know how to keep a promise, Irish.”

“I sure do, don’t I,” Sean laughs, “but I think maybe next time we’ll use the bed.”

~end~


End file.
